1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to non-inflatable sportsball, and more particularly to a baseball, softball or the like, and a manufacturing method thereof, wherein the baseball, softball or the like has a plurality of carcass panels attached on a ball core without stitching.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional baseball, softball or the like, usually comprises a ball core inflated to have a spherical shape, a plurality of carcass panels, and a cushion layer attached underneath inner surfaces of the carcass panels. The carcass panels and the cushion layer are overlapped on the outer surface of the ball core so as to constitute the outermost layer of the baseball, softball or the like. Since baseballs or softballs are subject to great impact, each of the carcass panels has a peripheral edge portion sewn or stitched with the peripheral edge portion of an adjacent carcass panel, generally 108 double stitches, in order prevent detachment of the carcass panels from the ball core or the cushion layer.
The conventional method of manufacturing a baseball, softball or the like, involves hand stitching of each of the carcass panels onto the ball core and with adjacent carcass panels. As a result, each of the carcass panel has the peripheral edge portion which is slanted with respective to a main portion of the carcass panel, wherein the peripheral edge portion is manually stitched or sewn to the peripheral edge portion of the adjacent carcass panels by threads. These threads also provide a certain amount of friction on the ball surface and allow the user to grip on those portions having threads stitched thereon to throw the baseball or softball having particular trajectory. For example, a player of the baseball or softball may use his fingers to grip on the portion having threads stitched thereon and use the fingers to throw the baseball or softball having a curved trajectory. In fact, the extent to which a player may be able to throw the baseball or softball having various trajectories is considered one of the most important attributes which determine the technique and value of that player.
In light of the above considerations, if the carcass panels of the baseball, softball or the like are adhered onto the ball core, the stitching threads are not provided at the baseball, softball or the like. Therefore, the player will not have any particular portion on the baseball or softball for him or her to grip on. This substantially affects the performance of baseball or softball players. On the other hand, insisting on manual stitching of carcass panels onto the ball core in low productivity and its labor intensive. As labor is becoming an issue, there is a need to seek for alternative production method solving the labor issue. Moreover, when the carcass panels are manually stitched onto the ball core, it is very difficult for the manufacturer to control the quality of the resulting products. This ultimately affects manufacturing cost and the selling price of baseball, softball or the like.
Another problem with stitching of the carcass panels is that when the manufacturer has to manually stitch each of the carcass panels with an adjacent carcass panel, the shape of the carcass panels is severely limited. For example, a shape having sharp edges or irregular contour is not conventionally suitable for baseball or softball because it is extremely difficult for the manufacturer to stitch a carcass panel having a non-conventional shape with an adjacent carcass panel. Poor or inadequate stitching of the carcass panel leads to bizarre or uncontrollable trajectory of the baseball, softball or the like, and make the substantially shortens the life span of the baseball, softball or the like.